Christmas Cheer
by MadasHatter727
Summary: Marie's house was chosen to host the annual christmas party. Unfortunately, everyone gets distracted by Kelly Clarkson (not the actual singer, just a song) and the kitchen goes up in flames. Oops? HarryxOC, LeoxOC, Jasper, Percabeth, Frazel, Romione, Nuna, SallyxPaul. Rated T for language


_Christmas__ Cheer_

"Harry!"

"Marie!"

The two hugged and the daughter of Hera beckoned Harry inside.

Percy and Annabeth sat making out underneath mistletoe whilst Ron and Hermione cuddled on the couch. Piper was hanging up last minute decorations with Leo and Ginny, and Neville along with Luna and Sally were making dinner. Frank and Hazel twirled to some Christmas classics and Natalie played checkers with Nico. Jason was talking to an uncomfortable-looking Reyna.

"Welcome to the party," Marie said to Harry, planting a kiss on his cheek. He swooped her up and they danced with Frank and Hazel.

Suddenly, 'Underneath the Tree'* by Kelly Clarkson came on and Marie tumbled out of Harry's arms.

"This is my jam!" she squealed, smiling before singing along.

"You're here where you should be. Snow is falling as the carolers sing. It just wasn't the same. Alone on Christmas day. Presents, what a beautiful sight. Don't mean a thing if you ain't holding me tight. You're all that I need, underneath the tree," Marie sang, wrapping her arms around Harry's neck and pulling him close. His blush made her laugh. Natalie picked up where the daughter of Hera left off.

"Tonight, I'm gonna hold you close. Make sure that you know, I was lost before you. Christmas was cold and grey. Another holiday alone to celebrate. But then one day everything changed. You're all I need, underneath the tree," the daughter of Hermes chimed as she got up and pulled Leo close to her, winking at him.

"You're here where you should be. Snow is falling as the carolers sing. It just wasn't the same, alone on Christmas day. Presents, what a beautiful sight. Don't mean a thing if you ain't holding me tight. You're all that I need, underneath the tree," the two friends harmonized, splitting from their boyfriends and joining together in a funky sort of waltz. Harry grabbed Ginny, and Leo grabbed Reyna to dance with them.

"I found what I was looking for. A love that's meant for me, a heart that's mine completely. Knocked me right off my feet. And this year I will fall with no worries at all. 'Cause you are near and everything's clear. You're all I need, underneath the tree," Natalie and Marie belted out.

"You're here where you should be. Snow is falling as the carolers sing. It just wasn't the same, alone on Christmas day. Presents, what a beautiful sight, don't mean a thing if you ain't holding me tight. You're all that I need, underneath the tree." Paul came for nowhere and stole Sally, causing Neville and Luna to join the sudden dance routine. Jason spun Piper twice before Ron and Hermione joined in. Nico just observed as Hazel and Frank twirled around him.

"And then one day everything changed. You're all I need, underneath the tree," Annabeth sang (out-of-key) as she and Percy hopped to their feet to join the festivities.

"You're here where you should be. Snow is falling as the carolers sing. It just wasn't the same, alone on Christmas day. Presents, what a beautiful sight, Don't mean a thing if you ain't holding me tight. You're all that I need, underneath the tree. Tonight," the couples trilled while Nico grumbled angrily.

A large beeping caught their attention and wizards, witches, demigods, and mortals alike spun around to see the kitchen in flames.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit," Marie cursed as the wail of firetrucks sounded from not too far away.

"Not again," Natalie whined. Of course, the supernatural beings could take care of it, but with the firetrucks so close by…a few seconds more wouldn't hurt.

"What happened here?" Fire Marshall Stewards asked gruffly, eyeing the partially burned down house.

Marie rubbed the back of her head and smiled weakly. "Uh, Christmas cheer?"

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know, I'm late, but….. MERRY BELATED CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! Seriously though. I wrote this Christmas Day, but I forgot to post it. Anyway, Marie is a demigod and witch, besties with Natalie, girlfriend of Harry Potter, nice singer. Natalie is a demigod, besties with Marie, nicknamed Nat, girlfriend of Leo Valdez, decent singer, prankster. These two will most likely never appear again. Or maybe I'll keep 'em reserved for holiday fanfics. Yeah, I'll do that. Okay, so, merry belated Christmas, happy belated Hanukah, and a happy New Year! Oh, and happy Kwanzaa! **

***Disclaimer: I do not own 'Underneath the Tree' nor do I own the Percy Jackson characters as well as the Harry Potter characters mentioned in the story above. However, Marie and Natalie are owned by yours truly so if you wish to use them for whatever reason, please notify me and ask for permission first. (Wow. That sounded really formal and adult-like.)**

**BYE! (:.:.) Here's a cookie.**

_**~ToBeRoyal**_

**p.s. Kisses and Misses' title might be changed, as well as the summary.**


End file.
